Running Through The Open Door
by BornEngland
Summary: Claire Danvers is going through a tough time, what with her family turning upside down, shes going of her boyfriend Shane Collins and falling for another. But this time, what are the consequences for running through open doors? Bad summary, I know xxx
1. Trap Door Spider

**Hey guys xxx this is my first fan fiction – I am so nervous! Lol xxx;-P Please can you tell me what I need to work on, and yes, this is a Claire and Myrnin love story. Well, if you don't like it, I guess you can always stop reading can't you? Anyways, without further ado…**

Claire's POV:

_I was trudging through the murky grounds of Common Grounds, hoping to see a certain someone. _Stop it Claire_, I whispered furiously to myself_, you know who you're heart belongs to; you've said it yourself a lot of times. You. Love. Shane.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

_I gasped, hoping (praying, even) that it wasn't Myrnin, because if it was, I was going to stake him in his sleep. And never mind the harsh, cruel punishment that I would had to have done, after all, Amelie would probably just use it as an excuse to get me out of this world. We both now – Amelie and myself – that that would be the safest option._

"Are you going to answer my question or not? And I have to warn you, if you don't, then I will just have to make you."

_I heard the sharp, unfolding of the fangs, most likely fangs anyway. That means that I have just upset a vampire, way to go Claire. Well done._

_I turned, unable to hide my fear. The vampire smiled, showing a lot of fang. I made a mental note to myself to __not__ to annoy this vampire. Then again, _I thought to myself, silently this time, _I already have._

_I gulped with that new realisation having over me; it felt like an unspoken threat. The vampire smiled. My fear instantly died away at the spot, leaving myself feeling quite angry as I now knew who I was in the presence of._

_None other than Oliver._

"Now, now Claire," _He said, trying to sooth me, though that only made my hatred for him grow _even_ more, "_Goodness, I much preferred it when you were scared." _He then chuckled, obviously laughing at his own pathetic joke, well, I wouldn't know. I was too busy freaking out!_

"What the heck was all that about Oliver! Scaring me? Is the latest way to get at Amelie? Gosh, if I had a stake, right now, then you would _definitely_ be dead. And never mind the punishments. In fact, I actually _want _to die!"

_Oliver's eyebrows slowly came rising up, though not by much. Oliver was incapable of any human emotion. Not even love, no wonder Oliver is disliked._

_Oliver cleared his throat, which was unusual. Oliver actually sounded like he didn't know what to say. I was stunned, the great Oliver at loss for words. Fantastic! Oh how I wish Myrnin were here, he would just have _loved_ to see the look on Oliver's face._

_Oh no._

_Myrnin._

_Oliver must have saw the hesitation flicker through my eyes because he spoke with curiosity,_ "Claire? What's wrong? How— "

"I'm fine!" _I practically screamed at him, which probably had left him to the wrong conclusion, which also happened to be true. _I loved Myrnin.

_I ran all the way to the trap door spider's home, making sure that I was alright, nothing to give my game away._

_When I was sure that I wasn't going to appear any different than normal, I finally let myself in through the open door…_

…**And that's the end of it. By the way, I have absolutely **_**no idea**_** about how to carry this on. If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them.**

**Myrnin xxx**


	2. Consequences

**Hey again, I just got bored so I'm just going to add another chapter. What, you thought that I was just going to leave it like that? No way! Besides, you guys need a proper story. Without further ado… **

**(P.S. Thank you for all the nice comments that you have sent me. I sincerely thank you xx)**

**Oh, and by the way, I own NOTHING! Rachel Caine writes the Morganville Vampire series. You know the **_**awesome**_** one?**

**Anyway…**

Claire's POV:

_When I walked through the area between the lab and the rest of Morganville, I knew that immediately something was wrong. I didn't know _what – _yet – but I just had one of those funny little instinct moments, when you know that something was wrong/right, but you just didn't know what._

_Well, the same went for me, though I knew that it was bad._

_I cleared my throat, suddenly panicking that Oliver had told Amelie, or even worse _Myrnin. _I thought about what would happen if that were true, what would Amelie say? Would she forbid Myrnin and me to never speak – or even _see_ – each other? _

_All of these accusations started to whirl around in my head and I started to feel light-hearted. I was pretty sure that I just started to collapse. My legs just suddenly decided to give way, and was about to fall flat on the floor when a strong man with cold skin and a muscular chest caught me._

_I looked up to greet the stranger when I found out that it was none other than Myrnin. _My_ Myrnin, I thought with a smile._

_Myrnin looked down at me, his tangled mop of brown curls dangling loosely around his face, which only briefly touched my cheek. I smiled into his chest._

_When I looked back up at him, I realised that our faces were only inches apart. I pulled away first, and stood up. He, looking a bit odd – and even a little bit…hurt – did the same._

"So," I began to say, trying to shake off what had just happened, "what exciting experiment are we going to do today?"

_If Myrnin looked baffled back then, then he was _completely_ baffled right there and then. I think that he struggled with what to say next. _

"Um…today we are going to find out why and how the sun affects our skin."

_Seems a reasonable thing to look into, I thought to myself, praying that vampires weren't mind-readers, I mean, if I'm going to be changed into a vampire then I at least need to find out _why_ the sun affects the skin of the un-dead._

"Um…Claire?" _Myrnin asked me, totally giving away how unsure he is, which is saying a lot. _"Are you, feeling okay?"

_I was about to reply to his question, when it suddenly dawned on me: I don't know actually know if I'm okay or not. _

_I was too busy thinking into the whole idea of it, that I didn't hear – or just, plain _couldn't_ hear – the unknown vampire come and haul me away to his underground lair._

_The last thing I remember was Myrnin screaming my name._

**Ohh, what's going to happen to poor, helpless, **_**lovely**_** Claire? If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them. Thank you, as always for your help and support.**

**Myrnin xxx**


	3. Her Guardian Angel

**Yo guys, again xxx I really don't know where to go from here so I apologize if it isn't that good, but please tell me where I can go from here to help me…If that makes sense, though I'm assuming it doesn't.**

**Myrnin xxx**

"Hello,"_ I called out, cautious, for my attacker could be anywhere at this present time._

_Something moved beneath me and I jumped. The vampire chuckled, a sound which – obviously – hasn't been heard for a very long time. _

"Little girl,"_ I heard him say, _"You came to Myrnin's lab, you, who reeks of something that only mere humans can have the power to muster."_ This next word came as a surprise, _"love."

_I was so shocked, angry and scared at the same time that I only had one resort left. _

_Bargain._

_I stumbled over my words, practically stammering, which only made the vampire smile even more. _"Listen here, mister, my name is Claire Danvers…"_ But I didn't have any time left to say anything more because the ground started to shake beneath our very feet. The only good thing that came out of that, however, was the fact that the vampire had stopped laughing._

"Oh bats,"_ he cried, he obviously had been changed from a time when swearing was against the law – whenever that _was_. _"Come here child," _he said, grabbing hold of my nylon jacket and hauling me over his shoulder, _"You had better come with me. We don't want old Myrnin to come after me, do we?"

_My heart began to sink. Myrnin. _I bet that that vampire has set a trap to catch him_, my brain started to suggest, making some ridiculous plan about what the vampire was going to do – to me, and to my precious Myrnin. Because we both knew (the vampire and me) that I hadn't got a clue._

_I heard the familiar hum of a portal opening. My heart skipped a beat…Myrnin!_

_Though the Myrnin that stepped out of the portal wasn't the normal, crazy, loving man that I knew, oh no. _

_This was the _insane_ vampire Myrnin._

_I started to back away, as Myrnin started to advance on us – I didn't know who he was after, me or the other vampire (my attacker) – I could see that the vampire started to look nervous. _Well I'm not surprised, he should be scared. After all, I went through the exact same thing that I did.

_Myrnin started to run at the vampire, one second he was there beside the closing portal. The next he was beside me._

_I didn't know what to feel, fear, anger, love, pain? Then, my heart finally decided._

_Love._

"Myrnin, its Claire, remember me?" _I know that that was a sucky question but that was the only thing that my mind could actually conjure up. Not _hey lets go to dinner tonight_, or,_ hey, you want to go out with me_. Oh no, 'hey its Claire, remember me?' Yeah, way to go Claire. _

_Though, to be fair, it wasn't actually a bad question, because when Myrnin turns…he _turns._ And, he tends to forget who's a friend and who's a foe. I know I would __hate__ to be a vampire._

Not if it meant staying with Myrnin for all eternity.

_Shut up! I practically screamed into my head, furious with myself for thinking about something _that_ intimate, _that_ unlikely, _and that_perfect._

_I had to shake my head to clear my head and heart, just in time for me to see Myrnin actually _sitting on the vampire!

"Um…Myrnin?" _I asked, hesitant that he would just suddenly turn on me, like he did before. My hand involuntarily reached up and stroked the fading scars, in the shape of bite marks. _Yeah, _those_ bite marks.

_Thankfully, though, Myrnin seemed to remember who I was, and he practically threw his arms around me, so much that he ended up suffocating me._

_I must have made a noise – a whimper, or a moan or _something – _because he suddenly let go, with the same look of pain and hurt on his face as before. I couldn't stand to see him so hurt about something that I didn't actually want to end so I stood on my tiptoes (he is _incredibly_ tall, you know) and kissed him on the lips._

_Myrnin seemed shy and hesitant at first, as though he was wondering if he was the target of some practical joke and that I was only kissing him for a dare. But after those slow moments (they seemed to take _forever_ ) he finally started to kiss me back, as passionately and strong as I had never seen him before. _

_We were like soul mates._

**Well guys, what do you think? Do you like it? I have to say that (I think, so don't get me wrong, if I'm wrong) this is my longest chapter, though I am going to aim to get an **_**even**_** longer chapter than this for the next one.**

**Please do review.**

**Myrnin xxx**


	4. Some Days You Just Can't Win

**Hey guys, I'm like, on a roll here – you know what I mean? You don't? Oh, I'm upset now….Anyway, here we go:**

**(P.S. Remember Rachel Caine owns the incredible Morganville Vampire series, I own NOTHING. Though I would like to…)**

_Myrnin and I were standing there, hand in hand, kissing. Bells were ringing in my mind, _Shane_ bells, but for once, I chose to ignore it. After all, I don't want to see the look of pain on my-(hopefully)-new-boyfriend Myrnin._

_Speaking of Myrnin, I never actually knew what he had felt for me: Was it anger, pain, fear? Or something that would run much, _much_ deeper than that, something that would run further into the soul? Well, whatever it was, I felt it too. I couldn't hide back my feelings from anyone, from Amelie – the fearless ice queen – to Shane – my boyfriend._

Well, ex-boyfriend now,_ I thought to myself, smiling into Myrnin's lips._

_Because I was only a mere mortal (i.e. human being) I needed to be able to breathe, so I – rather reluctantly – pulled away from Myrnin. He, looking rather flushed, nodded, as though to himself, and carried on like nothing had happened. _

_He opened a portal and pushed me through, I tripped over the large stacks of books that Myrnin and – most likely – chucked there once he had finished reading them._

"_Myrnin," I called out, "If I have to stack these books _all over again_ then think again. Gosh, I nearly broke my ankle then." _

_I cursed furiously as I stumbled over _yet another_ stack of a rather numerous amount of books. I picked up the nearest one, it just so happened to be Myrnin's diary. _

Should I take a peek..? _I wondered to myself, _there's no one around, not even Myrnin himself, it's a _perfect_ opportunity to do some quality reading time.

_I finally agreed to read it, though not there. No, if I started to read it there – even just to _look_ at it, - then Myrnin would surely kill me. _

_I opened a portal to my home, the magnificent Glass House, and stepped inside…_

…_Only to be greeted to a rather manic gothic Eve, a worried and angry vampire and a rather furious looking boyfriend._

_Well that's just great, some days, you just can't win._

**Yeah, okay, I didn't **_**quite**_** manage to top being a long chapter, but maybe it can top being the smallest one…**

**Love you all,**

**Myrnin xxx**


	5. Alyssa

**Hey xxx so you guys want more? Okay, I'll give you more….**

"Where the _hell_ have you been Claire?" _Michael's voice seemed to echo around the whole of the Glass House, in fact, the Glass House seems to feel a little bit angry too._

_I got really angry then, everyone is starting to poke around my life. _My_ life – and mine alone. Not Michael's, not Eve's and __not__ Shane's._

Shane.

_He seemed to be in a total state of shock, like he's just seen his sister come back from the dead. Though she hasn't, Alyssa is dead. Why can't Shane just get over that?_

Speaking of which_, I thought, the idea suddenly dawning on me, _Shane seems to think that the whole world revolves around him. He moans about _everything. _Heck, it even took him forever to get over the fact that Michael was a vampire. Well, I've had _enough!_

_Eve, who hadn't said anything at all since now suddenly screamed out, _"Shane, that person who you see before you isn't Claire. Look at her, can't you see? It's Alyssa."

_This suddenly made me feel really uncomfortable. _I can't be Alyssa, _I thought, _I'm me. Claire Danvers. _I went to the nearest mirror I could find. Oh my gosh. I'm Alyssa!_

**Sorry guys that it's like, really short but I just couldn't be bothered to make it longer. Though I'm not going to give up. Oh no, anyway, please review. Thanks xx**

**BornEngland xxxx**


	6. In Your Imagination

**Hey guys, sorry if I like **_**suck**_** at updates (I do, really!) but hopefully we can just get past it! Okay, I will now aim to make the chapters longer, Saphy so you don't need to worry. So, you ready? Here goes…**

"Aly-Alyssa…How come you're…there?"

I felt a little pang of guilt, I mean, _how can I break it to him that I'm __not__ Alyssa. _He'll probably be scared for life now, all because of…Hey, I don't actually know why I am Alyssa – I mean, this morning I was still little, innocent (well, not so innocent) Claire, and now I'm…_this._ I'm not going to even say her name because if I do, then that will just make it more true, well, true-_er_ than I would like anyway.

"What are you talking about," Thank God for Michael, at least _he_ isn't driving me completely insane with all this mess regarding Alyssa, Shane's sister. "Alyssa's not there Shane, she's gone. I'm sorry. Who you're staring at," With this Michael turns his gaze to mine, "is Claire, remember? Your _girl_friend – not you're sister." Michael adds at the end, confused but, well, aren't we all?

Eve looks, well, Eve is just staring at Michael and me like we're a public freak show – she seems to be on Shane's side. Thinking that I'm Alyssa when _I'm NOT!_

And Shane…well, I don't really know what Shane is feeling right now. It's all mixed emotions – anger/hurt/confusion/depression/pain – and, oh boy it would be _so easy_ for me to just blow up and start cursing him but I won't. To be honest with you, I don't even understand _why_ I feel like murdering someone, I suppose it's just because that it's been a bad day, with Oliver scaring the living daylights out of me, to me finding some sort of guilty pleasure inside Myrnin and now this. I really don't get _why_ I actually came to Morganville, and my _goodness_ I wish that I didn't.

But, now I have to deal with the (most likely) biggest mistake of my life – just like I have to deal with most things. Though, Shane was always there for me in every way possible – he is my everything, so to see him standing there just looking so…utterly _helpless_ is killing me more than I can say.

Michael helps Eve through the momentary confusion, with whispering things in her ear which would make her laugh and giggle – I wonder what he's saying there then! – and it just makes me want to smile at the fact that everything just seems so normal, not at all like it's been recently, but there is one thing missing.

_Shane._

Just hearing his name sends electrical jolts through my body, hearing him denying that I'm Claire, but too shocked that I'm Alyssa. (Apparently, but I don't know how that works, because I even _look_ like her!)

After a little while of persuading, Eve finally comes around to believing that I am actually Claire, though she still believes that I still look like Alyssa – which I can't deny! – but Shane, he doesn't do or say anything. I'm starting to wonder whether he's paralyzed with the shock of it all, which seems the likeliest scenario.

After a while, Michael asks me whether anyone else asked if I was Alyssa, or if I got any pointed, quizzical looks from complete strangers. I had to think hard. For some reason, my mind just started to go back to when I started to kiss Myrnin and the absolute _joy_ of it. Eve was starting to look bewildered by my sudden space out, so I had to shake myself out of that.

I soon noticed that I had yet to answer Michael's question, who was staring at me quizzically that I burst out laughing for some manic, weird reason. I reminded myself of Myrnin, my funny, dangerous, _seductive_, manic vampire boss. Who I kissed. Passionately.

I soon forgot the whole reason of me being Alyssa and continued to think about Myrnin. My charming protector, my guardian angel. And all I wanted was nothing more than to kiss him once more – I want that _one last _taste of being free, free from all of the worry and stress that is Morganville, and to just be with Myrnin. Forever.

I momentarily just let myself drift off into the world of fantasy, and wonder that is my imagination. Imagining…well, just imagining anything to do with Myrnin and the way that he kissed her back, and he was better than Shane. Oh, so _so_ better than Shane.

A while of Myrnin's later, I managed to be forced back to reality – but that's only because Shane had just started to hit me savagely, I didn't even see Eve or Michael, not even out of the corner of my eye because Shane was all I could see.

The last thing I remembered was Shane telling me that I would regret messing with him or his familt, before I blacked out.

**Soooo, what did you expect? BTW, if anyone's got any good ideas about what's going on, because I have **_**no idea!**_** Then I would be pleased to hear what you think. I think that this is the longest update I've ever done – please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, thank you TheShroudedMist – I kind of used your idea! And thank you all for supporting me ;-)**

**BornEngland xxxx**


	7. Always Thinking

**Yo peeps, who died? Oh yeah, Michael did in Saphy16's story – **_**Love, Sex, Magic**_** – and I am eagerly awaiting an update…**

**I have just read Black Dawn and it is IMMENSE! The only downside is that Claire and Myrnin don't really see eye to eye, and there probably won't be Clyrnin *sigh* but apart from that, awesome!**

**BTW, if you haven't already, please check out and review jjrw1998's story, **_**Alchemy and The Magic it Makes,**_** for I fear that people aren't reviewing enough! Also, check out **_**a day in the life of Morganville**_** because it's just awesome!**

**Okay, I had better deliver the chapter – I suppose…**

**But, I've just got to say a big thank you to all the people who have been supporting me, and reviewing (Saphy16, jjrw1998) because you have helped me **

**Here we go…**

(Shane's POV – just before Claire is Alyssa)

At last, finally I can hear the familiar humming sound of those portals that Myrnin, Claire's crazy-ass boss, created. Even though I would never admit it (at least not willingly) those portals are actually pretty handy – especially with what has been going on recently.

Aha! Here she is, my darling girl – and hopefully my new fiancée, well, that is if I manage to man up and ask her. I know, I know that I ought to be able to actually propose to her, but every time that I want to approach the subject, Claire either changes the topic pretty fast (which has been done increasingly lately…I hope that it isn't anything to do with Myrnin or I'll be seeing him in hell by the time I finish with him) or I just bail out because I'm scared of her answer. Yes, I know that that sounds _crazy_ but I love her too much, so I'm not sure that I'll be able to handle a rejection.

Claire finally makes it into the living room, of our magnificent Glass House – I sometimes forget that it doesn't seem to recognize us anymore, even since Myrnin brought Claire back from the dead it's just…stopped. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the fact that I don't have to worry about it troubling us anymore but I miss the gentle, and warm radiant energy that it used to give off.

"Yo Shane, you planning on asking her now, bro?"

Well that would have to be the voice of Michael Glass, my brother, my best friend. Although sometimes I may not show it, I do care for him – deep down. I don't like him as a vampire, but I just have to deal with it, he's my best mate after all, he would do the same for me. If slightly, less aggressive.

"Mikey, do you want me to tell Eve that—" I was about to retort with another of my casual remarks but what I saw in front of me made me stop dead. She was there. But she couldn't be…she's dead – she's dead, I saw her die, screaming for me…but I couldn't get her out. I couldn't save her, so now she's dead. She can't be here. She just _can't_.

I was dimly aware of other conversations going on around me, but I didn't acknowledge them – I couldn't. I couldn't look anywhere but at _her_. I know that it isn't her, it _can't_ be her. But it is. It's my sister. It's Alyssa – Alyssa Collins, back from the dead.

"Aly-Alyssa…How come you're…there?"

I thought this over and over in my head, and finally realised that I had actually said that out loud. More conversations where occurring, Eve – thankfully – was with me on this one, but Michael _wasn't_. I felt like absolutely murdering him, right there and then. How _dare_ he suspect that Alyssa's there, he should be backing me up, for he, more than anyone here, knows exactly how I feel about this particular topic. Whenever I associate things with Michael, I always find myself going back to that time and place where my life began to fall apart. Where Michael Glass, my lifelong mate, held me back from going into the burning, black house and rescuing her, Alyssa – and from holding me back from going to attack jerk-queen Monica Morrell who was holding a flickering lighter, right next to the house in question.

So for him, now, to suddenly be against me on this _particular_ topic, is a betrayal to me. He isn't with me on this very tender subject – he's with _her_. The being who has stolen Alyssa, stole the thing that kept my family together. How _dare_ he not stand with me?

He was speaking to me, I could faintly make out, he's convinced Eve that that_ thing_ isn't Alyssa – though _it_ most definitely looks like her – and now he's trying to start on me. All things about Claire, Myrnin and the whole stupid, damned proposal are wiped from my mind as I begin to plan my attack. I'm not all head-strong and reckless, you know. That was something that Alyssa and I had in common, for memory.

_Alyssa._

But now I cannot concentrate _at all_ – I just let my body possess control, for my brain is too busy trying not to keep my heart from breaking in what feels like the end.

I reached out, and began to attack her savagely, for I now know that _it_ isn't Alyssa – oh no, it's far worse than that. It's stolen my family, and took it, right from the core, and now they are doing it again – teasing me, almost. Making me go for them, and then to await death. No question who the _'they'_ was, what we're referring to. The Morganville Vampires.

And, for once, I did not disappoint them.

**Okay, now that's done. I'm sorry for not getting any further – but I just felt that I had to explain what was going on in Shane's head, and the reason for the attack on Claire-Alyssa .(even **_**I**_** don't know what to call her.)**

**As always, please review – but I'm going to update no matter what, so I can't really bribe you with that. **_**But**_**, I could say that if you don't review then I'll make the chapters only one word long, deal?**

**BornEngland xx**


	8. Running Towards

**Guys, how is it going? Yep, s'good here to, anyway, I know that you lot didn't just come here for a pleasant chat, so here is the eighth chapter, coming up...**

**I repeat – EIGHTH CHAPTER, OMG!**

**Anyway, here we go…**

**But before I go on, there may be a little amount of swearing in them, it just fit the characters better. Sorry if I offend anyone by doing so **

(Claire's POV)

Arghhh…. I think I've just hit my head on the floor, ow! I tried opening my eyes to see what's going on, because I just wouldn't hit my head on the floor for no reason, except maybe….

Oh no! MUM AND DAD!

Suddenly, a deafening ringing sound fills the air, and it sounds a lot like the ones they use in hospitals when the person has something bad/wrong with them – though I suppose Eve and Shane are watching Grey's Anatomy or something equally bloody like that, me and Michael are the only ones who don't actually watch things like that. Me because they mostly die, those programs do, and Michael because….well, I expect because of the blood in those sorts of shows, and he is a vampire.

"Oh my gosh, Claire Bear!" Yep, that _would_ be the high-pitched tone of my best friend and roommate, Eve Rosser – though sometimes that shrilly volume could be turned down a _little_, at least enough for me to be able to hear again.

I tried to speak to them, to reassure them that I'm okay, I've just had a tumble in bed and I accidentally fell out of it….okay, that sounds suspiciously like I had a boy in my room (i.e. SHANE!) so I had just not say anything, and then maybe she'll just see that I'm still asleep, and then all will be well again.

Well, if only the stupid alarm would shut_ the hell up!_

…And I really expected it to read my mind.

"Eve, get back – this is going to get nasty now." Someone warned Eve, someone with a voice like daggers, and a presence like ice…

Amelie.

But why would _Amelie_ be in my room? And why is it _Amelie_, of all people? And why would she even _care_ about me? And why is _Amelie_ sounding so desperate? And why is _Amelie_….Amelie….

I suddenly felt all drowsy, like I hadn't had sleep in a long time, but that's impossible. The last time something like that happened, was when I staked some vampire in a party, and got sentenced to spend all my time in the lab with Myrnin to try and fix the machine which broke when I pressed Ada's reset button, and I wasn't allowed to sleep until we fixed it.

My mind felt numb, and I couldn't keep my eyes open, but just as I was about to close them – I felt the strangest thing ever.

I haven't needed to blink.

I hadn't opened my eyes, at all. I _can't_.

And those thoughts comforted me as I feel into a deep clumber.

(Eve's POV)

I saw Claire on the floor in the hospital, she looked like she was in deep thought, and the bells obviously must have awaked her. I feel much repulsion of what Shane did to Claire Bear – she didn't even know what was happening to her, she thought that she was still Claire.

Amelie came as soon as I noticed Claire on the floor and the high-pitched wailings coming from there, and I assumed the worst. I saw Claire open her mouth as if to say something, but before she could, Amelie injected her with sleep medicine.

She beckoned to me to come over to her from where I stood beside the door to Claire's ward, and Amelie made me help lift Claire up and onto the bed. But I still don't know why she asked me to do it, I mean; she's a vamp, right? She could have done it by herself…couldn't she?

As soon as I had placed her head gently on the pillow Amelie grabbed my hand, and placed it over Claire's heart. I couldn't feel anything beneath her.

"Eve," Amelie said, straining to keep it even, trying to console and soothe me, "Eve." She said, but a little louder this time, and she grabbed my flailing wrists, and held them tightly in her own – but not too tight so as to break bones, just tight enough for me to no not to mess with her.

"I haven't done anything to her, and neither has any vamp before or after me," she said, with forced calmness, I could see that this has troubled her more than anyone could say, I mean, who's going to be helping the vamps now?

Wait – what did she just say? Claire hasn't be touched by any vamp….but then, why isn't her heart not beating?

"Eve, the doctors have been forced to put her on a life-support system, that was the only thing they could do to help her but—"

"Claire's been put on life-support?!" I cut Amelie off, which I really shouldn't have done – and it was in my high, shrilly voice as well, but I couldn't hold it in. Amelie clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me from interrupting her again.

As a free gift, she also gave me a look that said '_Dare bite me, and you'll suffer the consequences'_, damn stupid vampires and their stupid mind-reading powers… Actually, I hope that they don't have them.

"But Eve," she continued on, as if I had never disturbed her in any way, "you won't be able to talk, hear, or listen to her again, the life support system can only do so much, and it can only keep her heart beating. I'm sorry,"

A cry of pain escaped from my lips and actually _forced _its way out of me – _I AM GOING TO TEAR THAT SON OF A BITCH'S THROAT OUT!_

Amelie let me go – big mistake.

I ran through the hospital, and pushed past a whole load of people until I came to Michael. I was fuming so I pushed him backwards, and he actually stumbled. _Stumbled_. But I didn't have time to relish that thought, I had to go and pay my dear friend and roommate _Shane_ a visit.

I managed to find Shane's holding room full of police members and I briefly nodded towards Hannah Moses who has taken over Richard's duties when he died. I don't actually know what Hannah thinks about this whole Claire-Alyssa business – in fact, maybe she's actually _happy_ that Claire's got beaten up by her _boyfriend_, maybe she thinks its karma for what happened with Richard, though I don't believe that Claire was in any way responsible for what happened with him.

But one look in her eyes said it all, she is restraining herself from attacking him, she cares a lot for Claire, and she is willing to forgive her for that incident with Richard.

I saw Shane Collins standing behind her, obviously scared of me, a couple of police people came up to stand in front of him protectively, not because they care for him, but it's because I'll most likely kill him and they need him alive, to question him…I suppose.

I ran towards…

**Yay! I've finally finished this chappy, sorry I haven't updated for a while – but that's just the way I roll you got to love me! (Maybe…)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, what's Eve running towards to, Shane? Michael? Amelie? Or someone else?**

**REVIEW!**

**~BornEngland xxx**


	9. Human And Vampire At War?

**Hello just got a PM from Myrninsbitch asking me to kill Shane and I said I'll only do it if she gives me a good idea about **_**how**_** to kill him – and she did. And here it is! Taa dahh! (That was terrible ) In a sense, you could say that this chapter is dedicated to Myrninsbitch.**

**Here we go…**

(Amelie's POV)

Claire is going to be out for another week before she can even _start_ to think again, that was such a waste of brilliance in that girl, and I'll never understand why Shane attacked Claire – I mean, aren't they supposed to be deep in love? I know that I should question the boy but right now I've got a ton of things to do, one of which includes Oliver taking me for a meal – discreetly, of course. I don't know what I would do if someone found out, though I'd expect that no matter what, Oliver would be there to defend my honour, as he always is.

I was kneeling beside Claire's bed, pondering the things that she has done for this town – for _me_. Ever since she lied to me about the book, she has done everything she could possibly do for this town, and most people (humans especially) hate it. Hate _her_.

Maybe that's what happened here with Shane then, seeing as he, after all, is against every single thing about the vampires, and then in comes Claire, saving us from our near death. I'll never understand what we did to deserve – I really and truly don't.

I love Claire like I would for a daughter, I don't know _why_ exactly, so don't bother asking, but I do – I admire her, in a way, I admire her for her courage and her unwavering strength, and…

I regret ordering – no wait, that's not the right word here – _forcing_ Myrnin to go and kill that Collins boy.

Or I did.

But I don't have the heart to argue with myself, not after the terrible ordeal that has just occurred that is Claire's most likely death.

I hate that I wasn't there to protect her – I absolutely hate it. Though if I had…then wouldn't that make Claire resent me even further, because I would probably end up killing Shane for attempting to kill Claire.

Argh! All this arguing is giving me a headache!

Sighing, I stood up and placed a light, feathery kiss on top of Claire's forehead, "Don't worry Claire," I soothe her in her worst nightmare.

As soon as I placed one foot outside of Claire's ward, my phone beeped, alerting me something to do with this insufferable technology nowadays…what is it called again? Texting?

_You have 10 missed calls from Michael Glass, Hannah Moses and Steve Welmer_.

Ah, what is it that Steve wants for me now, I wonder? I skip through all the missed calls until I come to the text:

**Amelie – come quick! I think that Eve is trying to kill Shane—**

**~Hannah Moses – chief police**

I immediately took of down the long, unending hallway until I come across Shane's ward where he is being held until I find a decent death sentence – one preferably that I _like_, and not one where I am forced to because otherwise I'll be accused of favourism *cough, cough, _Oliver_, cough, cough*.

I open the door and prepare to find my worst nightmare come true…

(Hannah's POV)

It was chaos, to say the least. People were running all around the ward, either coming to attack Shane, or going to protect because I gather that Amelie doesn't want him dead. At least not yet.

I don't know why Shane would attack Claire though – and I'm sure that that knowledge has startled a lot of people. I and Amelie included.

I have tried to call Amelie, but to no avail – I wonder what has been keeping, she normally isn't this long, though she has been longer, I must say.

Eve looks like she is ready to kill someone, and I don't blame her, nor do I really _care_ – but I know that sometimes this job gets truly unpleasant, and that is one of those times, unfortunately.

This is going to spark a war, I just know and feel it – and I have the feeling that it's not going to be pretty. But then, why would it? Duh, it's Morganville!

A war without Claire, though… I don't know who'll win, but my instincts tell me that we'll finally be free from Morganville, so I'm guessing that the vampires loose.

I don't actually know how it happened, and _why_ it did – not the war, for that was bound to be coming sooner or later, though I'd rather later, but Claire's lethal injury.

They won't even tell me what's wrong with her, I don't think that they actually _know_, even the trained staff in the hospital. I mean, I know that she's on life-support, but I don't know _why_, and I don't even know what Shane hit her with, either.

Shane's not cooperating, and now with all _this_ crowd suddenly gathering, I think that the war has already sparked…

I see Eve looking at Shane – no, looking at _me_, and I'm gathering that she thinks I'm on his side, but I'm not.

She's charging across the room, ignoring the shouts of protest from all the other people around us, it's just her and me now. Her and me.

She whacks me around the head with a gigantic stick, and as I fall to the floor the words come back to me.

…_It's a great big fire now_.

And then blackness engulfs me.

(Myrnin's POV)

I was tinkering with a little machinery and thinking about Claire and the way she had kissed me…and that was it. That was the last normal thing I'll be doing, ever.

My phone rang; I chose to ignore it, seeing as it's going to be the sales person who has been ringing me for the last ten minutes and I _have had I with all this constant noise_! I haven't even been able to conjure Claire up in my head, because _that_ disrespectful, lowlife _phone_ has been annoying me far too much!

Finally, I could not take it anymore – I looked up at the caller idea, it read:

_You have an incoming call from Amelie_.

I scoffed, and then immediately regretted it; Amelie wouldn't call me unless it was an extremely dire situation.

"What?" I asked Amelie in a stressed out tone, too preoccupied to care with my usual banter of craziness.

Over the phone, I could hear muffled sounds – though those sounds spoke all the words in creation. There was a fight, no a _war_ on…but because of what? And whom did it involve?

"Myrnin, I need you. Now!" The phone abruptly cut off, leaving me in a daze about wondering what the hell was going on.

I suddenly changed my attitude into that one of a solider – someone who knows what they are talking about, and don't hesitate, not for one second. And we all know that there is no one better at doing that job than Myrnin Conwy.

Then, something came through the letterbox that Claire made me get. That forced a smile out of me – no matter how small – at thinking about my little bird and wondering whether she got the news about the whole 'War' subject.

I picked up the object, it was a small newspaper and I was going to dump it on the floor, had my super eyesight not picked up on the black heading on the front:

**Humans Now Awaken**

I was more than interested to see what was so frightfully brilliant about this animalistic race, but what I read next made my heart stop (well, that is if I had one).

_**Local college student, Claire Danvers, has been the spark of a newly bred type of humans and vampires alike. War.**_

_**It all started late last night when she came back from visiting her vampire boss and good friend, Myrnin Conwy. Claire was then attacked at her own house, the Glass House, by her boyfriend – Shane Collins.**_

I growled at this, but forced myself to continue – wondering whether it would shed some light about the war.

_**Claire is currently at the hospital and is on life-support system, that being the only thing able to keep her alive. **_

_**The Founder, Amelie, has stated that she has been thinking of turning Claire into one of the Dark Side, and now she has the perfect opportunity to.**_

_**Eve Rosser and Michael Glass, other residents of the Glass House and two people who had witnessed the attack on Claire Danvers, have said that Shane needs to "grow up and get a life, otherwise he's always going to be known as the stupid bastard that attacked a perfectly normal teenage girl – and his girlfriend, at that.**_

_**This has been the spark of war, a war between both humans and vampires that will span for centuries now. But the only question is: Who will survive?**_

_**(If you want further information, try contacting Hannah Moses – chief of police – to allow you to either answer your questions, or, if you have any need to, go and visit Shane Collins who is now going to be executed at dawn tomorrow – by being drained of blood.)**_

I put the paper down, and paused for a moment, trying to let it all sink in, and then I went savage – but skipped past the bit where I would normally have attacked myself. No. This time, I decided to go and pay Shane Collins a friendly visit…

**Whoa! Sorry, but a just couldn't force myself to continue – and I have done **_**two chapters in one night**_**, thanks to Myrninsbitch. Pleas review and enlighten me about your ideas about what Myrnin's going to do to Shane, I've got a good one, but if anyone can sway me, then I'll do a oneshot for them.**

**Actually, whoever reviews – I'll do an oneshot on Morganville Vampires (whatever you want) for you. If you review. I'm bored – that's why!**

**L8rs,**

**~BornEngland xxx **


End file.
